This invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector for connecting an electrical signal transmitting cable to a corresponding jack of an electronic component.
The most common connector utilized for connecting electronic components, such as those used in home audio and video systems, utilize what is commonly referred to as a "RCA" connector which consists of a cylindrical member adapted for connection at one end to a cable and having a pin and a contact, or ground, sleeve projecting from the other end. The pin engages in a corresponding socket in a terminal, or jack, to form the "positive" connection, and the contact sleeve extends over a cylindrical flange of the jack in an interference fit to form the "negative", or ground, connection. As a result, current can flow to the component from a component connected to the other end of the cable. However, the typical RCA connector has several shortcomings. For example, the contact sleeve of the connector is not fabricated to close tolerances and often is too large in size and/or is "out-of-round". This considerably reduces the contact area between it and the flange on the jack, resulting in a relatively loose connection with the flange and poor current transfer. Also, since the contact sleeve is fabricated of a relatively thin material, it tends to bend and fatigue with use which compounds the above problems.